


坤廷 | 下雨天

by emily197103



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: M/M, 乾坤正道 - Freeform, 坤廷
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 13:47:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16893771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emily197103/pseuds/emily197103





	坤廷 | 下雨天

*前两天见面会坤唱了刚好今天又下雨  
*看到最后请不要打我##

搭配歌曲   
▶️南拳妈妈–《下雨天》

 

『下雨天了怎麽办 我好想你』

又是一个下雨天，我，很喜欢下雨天。听着雨滴滑落，滴在地面和屋簷，让人感到格外的舒适。  
还记得你曾经在我耳边唱着那首关于雨天的歌，独特的嗓音讲歌词一字一句的烙印在我心。虽然歌词透露着悲伤，可我却感到幸福。  
现在想起，真的让我特别的想你。

『不敢打给你 我找不到原因』

好想打给你，问问你好不好，可我却没有勇气，深怕会打扰你。

『为什麽失眠的声音 变得好熟悉』

你不在的每一天，我都失眠了。  
以前你在的时候，我每天都会鑽进你的怀裡，因为那裡就是我最感到安心的地方。而你也总是会抱着我，让我更有安全感。

『沉默的场景 做你的代替 陪我等雨停』

如今，剩下的只有沉默的空气沉默的摆设代替你陪我，陪着我等待雨过天晴，陪着我再次看见太阳。

『期待让人越来越沉溺』

其实还是会隐隐约约的期待，期待今天会不会你就突然出现在我眼前，接着就陷入了无望无际的幻想。

『谁和我一样 等不到他的谁』

常常在想，谁会和我一样每天都在等那个谁，却一直等不到，因为，这样想似乎能够好过一些，感觉不是只有自己这麽可怜。

『爱上你我总在学会 寂寞的滋味』

以前的我总是有你陪着，我也喜欢你的陪伴，可后来你越渐的忽略我，常常我醒来你已经不在，你还没回来我就睡了。你知道吗？一个人真的好寂寞。

『一个人撑伞 一个人擦泪 一个人好累』

我一个人去了超市，推着购物车走啊走，裡面放满了东西，可又想起只有我一个人，于是把那些东西又放了回去，只剩下几袋泡麵。  
结完帐走出超市准备回家，却看见雨滴滴答答的的落下，明明刚刚来的时候还是晴天啊。  
从包裡拿出摺叠伞，撑起来走入雨中。以前总有你帮我撑着，甚至到了还发现我全身没湿你却湿了一半的身体，可现在就剩下我一人提着东西撑着伞，好累啊。

『怎样的雨 怎样的夜 怎样的我能让你更想念』

不知为何今晚的雨一直下不停，以前我很喜欢这个滴答声，可现在这个声音充满了空间我却觉得好寂寞。

我好想你。

『雨要多大 天要多黑 才能够有你的体贴』

你什麽时候会回来呢？我真的很想你。

『其实 没有我你分不出那些差别 结局还能多明显』

不知道没有在身边你又过得如何？会不会根本没有什麽不一样？

『别说你会难过 别说你想改变 被爱的人不用道歉』

你说想改变生活，看着我嘟起的嘴又跟我道歉，你委屈的说你只是想让我们更好。

『期待让人越来越疲惫』

等待永远是痛苦的。我在你身上学到了这点。  
每天都在期待你会突然出现给我惊喜，可却一直都只是空想，你始终没有出现。

『谁和我一样 等不到他的谁』

我总觉得那些和我一样的人，他们大概都已经等到他们想等的人了吧，只剩下我一个人还在空等。

『爱上你我总在学会 寂寞的滋味』

我总以为我早就习惯了等待，习惯了寂寞，却没想到我还是很抗拒这种感觉。

『一个人撑伞 一个人擦泪 一个人好累』

隔天，我又一个人撑着伞出门买早餐，最近的梅雨季让人心烦，雨不间歇的下，从早下到晚，让原本喜欢下雨天的我都感到有些厌烦。  
提着早餐走在回家的路上，一手撑着伞，又开始幻想你会不会突然冲过来说要躲雨，然后给我一个惊喜。  
然而，等到我走到家门口，这段幻想也结束了。

『怎样的雨 怎样的夜 怎样的我能让你更想念 雨要多大 天要多黑 才能够有你的体贴』

今天夜晚的雨特别的大，甚至还打雷了，原本我是不怕的，而且你总是会陪着我，还捂着我的耳朵，但此刻，我只能一个人躲在棉被裡，度过这个夜晚。

『其实 没有我你分不出那些差别 结局还能多明显 别说你会难过 别说你想改变 被爱的人不用道歉』

我边躲在棉被裡边想，没有我的你，在这种夜裡是不是也睡得安稳？至少我知道和我在一起的时候，无论如何都能睡得很香。

在一起后我们都改变了很多，你总说我变了，说我不再像以前一样黏着你，还假装委屈的哭了，说是不是自己做错了什麽。我怎麽会不知道，那是你撒娇的方式。

『怎样的雨 怎样的夜 怎样的我能让你更想念 雨要多大 天要多黑 才能够有你的体贴』

在快要睡着之际，我听见房门被打开的声音，没多久被子被掀开，熟悉的味道扑鼻而来。

「正正，我出差回来了，想我吗？」  
「想...我好想你...」我转过身扑在那人身上，头往他怀裡勐蹭。  
此时突然打了一个雷，他下意识的又把双手摀住我的耳朵，我似乎还听到他说了句「别怕。」

『其实 没有我你分不出那些差别 结局还能多明显 别说你会难过 别说你想改变 被爱的人不用道歉』

「正正对不起，再忍耐几个月我就升职了，到时候也不用像现在这样常常出差了，能陪你的时间也会更多。」  
「好...没关係，你先去洗澡吧。」我回以他一个笑容后，他在我额头上落下一吻就往浴室去了。

我把头埋在枕头裡想，他有没有我不知道有什麽差别，但至少我自己不能没有他，因为他是我最爱的人，蔡徐坤啊。


End file.
